Life With You
by music4evaxoxo
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth finally admit their love for each other? Will things be easy for them? Follow them as they encounter things that they really didn't expect. Major PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO. Hi everyone! So I was listening to this song called " When You're Gone" and it gave me this idea. I hope you like my new story and btw I might update my other stories on Saturday. **

Annabeth's POV

I walked around the arena looking for my siblings. It was the start of another summer and I wanted to know who was here. Tow years had past since the Titan's War. Two years since we defeated Kronos. Two years since I saw my best friend Percy.

He had moved a few months after the war, I'm not sure why. Everything was different since then. Of course I knew I would miss him. I just didn't know it would be this much.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I made my way towards the cabin area.

" Annabeth!" I turned around and saw Thalia running towards me.

" Hey Thals. Something wrong?"

" No. I-um. Just wait until lunch time."

Wait for what? I was about to ask but she was gone.

When I entered my cabin and saw no one was there. This was really irritating. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my laptop my half brother gave me four summers back.

I checked through all the architectures that I wanted to accomplish. There were so many that when I had just gotten it I thought I would never finish any of them. I had to.

I was starting college soon and I wanted to have everything ready. I have many plans ahead of me. Things I need to accomplish.

I heard the lunch bell ring and I got up, closing my laptop. I walked slowly toward the pavilion and noticed many people surrounding one of the tables I couldn't see. I shrugged it off.

I sat down at my table and heard many people yelling and laughing behind me. I started to wonder why people would be standing near the Poseidon table.

" Annabeth, come here." I looked up and raised my eye brows at my younger sibling.

" Why?"

She sighed, frustrated. " Just get up."

I rolled my eyes and followed her.

" Percy, man I can't believe you're here!"

Percy? He was here? He was back? I tried moving forward but it seemed as if the whole camp was standing there. I got shoved many times until I I got to the front.

" Percy?", I asked.

He grinned. " Wise Girl!"

" SeaweedBrain! Nobody told me you were back." I smiled.

" It was a surprise. But I was starting to believe you weren't going to come."

I laughed. " Well am here."

" That's great." He wrapped his arms around me and I blushed. Sure I have hugged him before, but it just felt different. Real different. We pulled apart and I noticed he was blushing too.

" Alright Everyone! To your table!" Chiron stomped his hoof and every noise died down. People made their way to their tables but I just sat next to Percy.

" As you all know, it is the start of another summer. We are hoping to have, yet again, another peaceful summer." Everyone cheered, agreeing.

" Some of you might also heard the news. You might have talked to him. But for those who don't know yet, Percy Jackson is back!"

I heard people clap and cheer. I smiled at him and he grinned at me. Once everything quieted down. I turned to him.

" How have you been?", I asked.

" Great! Everything's great. You?"

" I've been good. You know, the usual."

He laughed. " What's the usual for a demigod?"

I rolled my eyes and he went back to eating. I stared at him and noticed he had changed. He looked taller and his skin was more tanned. His black hair rolled the same but it covered his eyes a little. He definitely had muscles. But not like those guys who just looked weird. I frowned at myself. Why was I thinking this..?

" How's Athena?" I looked up and shrugged.

" I don't know. I'm guessing good."

" I haven't heard from my dad since I moved."

" Why is that?"

" I don't know. I'm hoping I get the chance to talk to him tonight."

I smiled and nodded. I got up.

" Where're you going?"

" Practice", I answered.

I grabbed my knife and saw Clarisse standing there. I knew she was practicing for the capture the flag game tonight. I smiled, knowing we would beat the Ares cabin this time.

" Hey Clarisse."

" Oh, hey." Believe it or not we became friends. She wasn't.. so bad. Of course if you pissed her off, that would mean trouble. I made sure that I kept my comments to myself when I was around her.

" Practicing?", I asked.

She nodded. " You guys aren't winning. Again." She grinned evilly and I rolled my eyes.

" What makes you so sure?"

" Oh I just know."

I guess she understood I was here to practice too because she turned towards me and grabbed her sword " Lamer." That wasn't its real name but everyone called it that.

She moved her sword the same time I moved my knife. Left to right. She kicked me once and I shrugged it off. Rule of strategy: Don't give up easily.

" Clarisse, Chris is looking for you."

She stopped. Now you may be wondering" why would Clarisse ever stop a fight? I guess Chris was important to her.

I was a little tired so I walked over to the woods, to a little creek I found a while ago. It was an amazingly beautiful place. The crystal blue water ran quickly and made little noises.

Purple, yellow, orange, any color you can think of for flowers laid on the grass. For some reason the place calmed me.

I sat down and laid down. I wondered what Percy was doing now? I guess he was still getting a bunch of attention. I smiled. He must love that.

I was hoping everything could stay the same. I hope that we could still be friends. I felt a tingling feeling in my heart at the word " friend." I shook my head. Those thoughts were really unnecessary. Me and Percy were friends. Heck, best friends might be the correct term. I just couldn't stop but over hear the voice in my head telling me, _stop lying to yourself, dear. _I rolled my eyes. If Aphrodite thinks she could fool me, she's really wrong.

I decided to stop because I didn't want another goddess to hate me. I already had crazy Hera after me.

" Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

" Oh, Hi Percy."

" Hey."

He laid next to me and sighed.

" Something wrong?", I asked.

He chuckled. " No. Just happy to be here."

I smiled. I felt his eyes on me and I turned towards him. He was really close and it made me blush.

" Things have changed huh?", he asked.

" What do you mean?"

" Well-"

He stopped. I heard a noise near us. Growling. My hand went automatically to my knife. They said monsters could always be wandering the woods. You never know what could pop out.

We got up and made our way slowly to the noise. The growling got louder and I was starting to think it was a hellhound.

I saw a huge black thing with fur and I was about to attack when it jumped on Percy.

" Mrs. Oleary!", he screamed.

I sighed with relief and put my knife away. I laughed at his expression when she licked his face.

" Gross. What are you doing here, girl?"

She barked loudly and licked him again. " That's nice.."

I laughed. Ever since Percy left, nobody saw her that much. I bet she was really happy at the moment.

She got off him, and Percy started laughing. " You scared me for a minute there." I smiled.

I heard a conch ring and Percy turned towards me.

" Ready for capture the flag?"

" You bet."

He got up and we ran towards the east woods, knowing we would beat them this time.

**I really liked this chapter. I hope you guys liked it too. Anyways, if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me. My goal is to be grammar-less. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

We ran towards the east woods so we could start the game of capture the flag. Many campers were already standing there, waiting for everyone to arrive.

" Is there any new campers here tonight?" asked Chiron.

I looked around and nobody raised their hands.

" Alright! You all know the rules. Play fair and NO killing!"

We stood against the red team and I noticed all the Ares campers grinning evilly. I smiled.

" Ready, set, go!" Everyone ran in different directions. I heard swords clash with swords and screaming. I ran towards the flag but was stopped was an Ares guy.

" Going any where, blondie?"

I growled. I hated when people called me that. " I am. But you're not." I grabbed my knife and aimed at him. He brought his sword up and stopped my aim. He moved his knife with mine and I concentrated on winning.

" You're pretty good," he said.

I said nothing. I felt a kick on my stomach and I grunted. He tried again and he buckled my knees. I fell to the ground and looked around for my knife.

" Looking for this?" he asked.

I got up and ran towards him. He moved aside and tripped me. I hissed and glared at him.

" You play dirty," I said.

He chuckled. " Glad you noticed."

I ran towards again and he threw my knife into the lake. A daughter of Athena always has a plan. I stared at him and also kept looking back to my sword. I ran forward and he thought I was going to fight bare handed. I side stepped and ran towards the lake.

I reached for my knife and grabbed it, but it was too late. I felt a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders and sink me in the water. I felt the fresh water go in my throat and it burned. I couldn't see anything. Everything looked fuzzy because of the water. I tried kicking but I felt someone grab my legs.

I thought about many things, not panicking. I had to think of something, quickly. I could barley breath.

I heard a rumble in the water and the pressure in my shoulders and legs went away. I got up from the water and turned around.

The Ares guy was drenched in water, on the floor, coughing. A very angry Percy stood in front of him.

" Wise Girl? Are you alright?"

I nodded.

I turned my ehad and saw the flag. I took the chance and I ran towards it. I was almost close. I felt the fabric touch my finger tips and I grabbed it.

Cheers erupted through the woods, and I lifted the flag up.

" Annabeth", Percy yelled.

" Percy. Thanks for saving me."

He smiled. " You're welcome. By the way, we won."

I grinned. I saw Clarisse walking towards us, with her armor on.

" That was a lucky shot, daughter of Athena."

" Thanks, Clarisse."

" Everyone, listen up! We will have our feast for our winner's team!," Chiron yelled.

I was walking around camp, trying to look for Percy but couldn't find him anywhere. I decided to walk towards the strawberry fields where most satyrs spent their time. Hopefully he was there with Grover.

" Grover? Have you seen Percy?" I asked.

He shook his head nervously. " Um no."

I stared at him. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing. Juniper's looking for me!" He ran off. I wondered what was wrong with him, but shrugged it off.

I walked a little farther but then stopped.

" Percy!"

" Oh, hey Wise Girl."

" Hey. That was a good game, huh?"

He nodded. " It was awesome."

I sat next to him and looked at the cabin area. You could see almost anything from here.

" I'm really glad I got to be here this summer."

" Me too," I answered.

" Wise Girl?" I heard him ask.

I turned around and was surprised. He lips pressed softly against mine and he grabbed my hand. I was shocked, but I kissed him back. It felt as if my brain was shutting down.

We pulled away and he stared at me.

It was silent for a few minutes. I didn't know what to say and neither did he. The only thing I could hear was the noise of satyrs playing their reed pipes.

" I-um, I have to get to my cabin. I don't want to be eaten by a harpy." He got up and walked off.

He kissed me and walked off?

I walked back to my cabin with the kiss replaying in my head. I never thought of Percy in another other way besides as a best friend. I did admit he was cute and funny. But this summer something felt different. I was always blushing around him and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

" Annabeth? What's wrong with you?" asked Malcom.

I shook my head. " Nothing. Just tired."

He nodded and stared at me before walking off. I laid down on my bunk and closed my eyes. Was it possible that he felt something for me? Was it possible for me to feel something for him? I sighed and felt myself go into deep sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw some of my siblings staring down at me.

" What?" I asked.

" Annabeth, it's 11. You missed breakfast. You never miss breakfast."

I scrunched my eye brows together and stared at them.

" I don't know what happened."

They looked at me and shrugged. I walked to the showers and grabbed my camp t-shirt.

Percy's POV

I don't know what came over me. I mean, Annabeth would never feel the same way about me. She only saw me as a stupid SeaweedBrain.

I saw her walk out of her cabin and she looked beautiful. She was just wearing her camp t-shirt and shorts and she still looked beautiful. She even made armor look cute.

I shook my head. How could I be thinking this? It was downright stupid. _Love is never stupid my dear. _I sighed. Aphrodite. She has been bugging me the past day and she just won't get out of my head.

" Percy!" I found Emily, a daughter of Aphrodite running towards me.

" Hey."

She smiled. " Um, you see, there's going to be a dance in two days here at camp. It's for people who didn't get to have a prom at their school. Anyone's allowed to go."

" Yeah?"

She nodded. " I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

I stared at her. " Um, sure."

She smiled. " Great. I'll see you at archery!"

I tried smiling back but stopped when I saw a blob of curly blonde hair run the other way. Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I clenched my fists. I felt really stupid. How come I ever thought that Percy could ever like me in another way rather than being best friends? I was a daughter of Athena! How could I be so stupid?

I bit my lip. I wasn't going to cry. I was NOT going to cry. He's my best friend. I should be happy for him.

I made my way toward the pavilion, my stomach churning. I missed breakfast and I didn't want to miss lunch.

I grabbed my food quickly and sat down.

" Annabeth!"

" Oh. Hey Percy."

He frowned. " Something wrong?" I stared at him. How could he be this stupid? I sighed and shook my head.

" You sure?" he asked.

" I'm fine," I mumbled.

I was waiting for him to leave, but instead he sat next to me.

" This isn't allowed," I stated.

He shrugged. " Chiron's fine with it."

I stared at my food, not wanting to eat anymore. I felt really awkward sitting here. Why couldn't he just sit at his own table?

" Annabeth, I know something's wrong. You look, angry."

" I'm not angry!," I yelled.

He stared at me, shocked. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off."

I sighed and grabbed my food. I threw it away and ran out the pavilion.

**Dun dun dun! What will happen? Will she stay mad at him? Do not worry people, there will be Percabeth in next chapter. Review and you'll get it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the screaming of some Aphrodite kids outside. I bet they were all freaking out because of the dance outside. I sighed and got up. I wanted to get something to eat so I ran towards the bathroom to get dressed.

Once I was in there I almost gagged. My hair looked like a birds nest. That would take forever to fix. I don't even think a pony tail is possible at the moment. I ignored it for later and turned on the shower. I felt the warm water run down my spine and I sighed peacefully. I was still a little annoyed with Percy. I mean, who goes around kissing someone and then goes out with someone else? I wasn't an expert in this kind of things, but I knew that was stupid.

I quickly got out and dressed in some jeans and a purple tank top. I ran out the door and towards the pavilion. I felt as if I could eat a whole cow.

I grabbed my food and sat down in the Athena table. Most of my siblings were already in the arena, practicing. I looked over my shoulder to the Poseidon table and saw Emily talking to him. I felt like strangling her. You could already see her fluttering her eye lashes and making faces at Percy.

He laughed and turned around. He stared at me and I glared. I was about to start eating when I heard footsteps behind me.

" Hey Annabeth. Are you still angry?" he asked.

I sighed, frustrated. " What do you think?"

He rolled his eyes and sat down. " I honestly don't know what I did."

I scrunched my eye brows and stared at him. How could someone be so stupid..?

" You can just forget about it."

" No, I-"

" Percy!" I clenched my fists at the sound of the peppy voice.

" Hey Emily."

" Hi. So, as I was saying, do you-"

She stopped talking and turned to face me. " Annabeth, don't you see we're trying to talk?"

" You're in MY table!," I yelled angrily.

" Your name isn't written on here."

I laughed. " If you haven't noticed, this is the Athena table. I'm Athena's daughter and you're not."

" I don't give a Hades." I glared at her fiercely.

" Leave. Now."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. " I think I'll stay over here."

I had enough. I got up and waked over to her. I was really close to beating the Hades out of here when I felt someone grab my hand.

" Annabeth, calm down."

" Percy, let me go," I hissed.

He stared at me and shook his head. " You'll get in trouble."

" And since when do you care?"

" I care. I always did. You're important to me."

I bit my lip but didn't say anything. I wasn't in the mood for falling into his lies.

" Oh really? Then why did you kiss me and go off to Emily?"

He didn't say anything and I kept on going.

" You're just like everyone else! You're a LIAR!"

His hand let mine and he looked at me, shocked. I was pretty shocked myself too. I knew I was angry with him, but to call him a liar? He didn't lie about anything.

I saw him take one last look at me and run out the pavilion. I automatically felt bad. Why did I yell at him?

" Nice going, Annabeth," hissed Emily. I ignored her. This was all her fault. Not only did I lose my best friend, he is now going to hate me.

I didn't want to eat anymore so I threw it out and went over to the creek I went to a few days ago. I sat down and stared at the sky. I closed my eyes and I flashed back to the kiss Percy gave me yesterday. It felt so.. Right. But if it felt right, why did I let him go? That wasn't the only question I kept asking myself. This one was much more important. Did I- did I feel anything more for Percy Jackson, than just friendship?

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a grey dress the went just a little under my knees. The dressed flowed and fit me perfectly. I was actually surprised that one of my sister's owned this. I let my hair down and just put a little bit of lip gloss. I wasn't a fan of make up.

" Wow Annabeth. You look gorgeous," said one of my sisters. I smiled.

" Thanks." I didn't want to go to the dance. I was being _forced. _You see, this dance was for everyone go didn't get to have a prom. The Aphrodite cabin wanted to be special, so she told everyone that they had to go. Now you may be asking yourself, why did I listen? Well, let's just say I didn't want to be forced into going in the Aphrodite cabin and getting a make over. I shuddered, just thinking about it.

I walked with some of my sisters to the amphitheater and gasped. The place was completely different. It didn't look like an ancient theater. It looked more like a teenage party. There were lights everywhere. Balloons hanged on the sides. I saw a bunch of tables full of food. All the food you could think of. In the middle, laid a dance floor. Many campers were dancing and laughing. We usually had the parties in the beach. I guess this was a better option this time.

I was getting a little thirsty so I walked over to the food table. I grabbed a cup and some kool aid and drank it quickly.

" Thirsty?" I turned around and saw a boy about my age standing there. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Apollo's son, I guessed.

" Yeah, I guess."

" You guess?" he asked.

I shrugged. " I'm Cody," he said.

I smiled. I didn't want the poor guy to think I was a weirdo. " Annabeth." He extended his hand out and I shook it.

" Athena's?" he asked. I nodded.

" Apollo?" I asked. He laughed.

" No. Hephaestus." I raised my eye brows.

" I didn't see that coming."

He chuckled. " Well, I'm used to it."

I smiled and looked at everyone. They seemed to be having a lot of fu-

" Do you want to dance?"

I stared at him. " I'm not a really good dancer."

He smiled. " Neither am I. A try would be nice though."

I nodded and we walked towards the middle of the dance floor.

I stared moving with the music and he put his hands on my hips. We moved a little, but then I saw him.

Percy stared at me, a little angry. I wanted to say something but pursed my lips. I saw Emily grab his hand and make her ways towards us.

" Oh Cody, I see you met Annabeth."

He smiled and nodded. Percy glared at him and then turned to me.

" Do you want to dance, Cody?" she asked.

" Sure." And we were alone.

" Annabeth-"

" I'm sorry," I blurted out.

He raised his eye brows. " For what?"

I sighed. " I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you might not forgive me, but-" I never finished.

His lips pressed softly to mine. He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. I put my hands on his neck and he swayed us side to side. I smiled.

" Does that answer your question?"

I smiled. " Yeah."

He sighed. " I'm sorry too. I should've never said yes to Emily. It was wrong. It felt wrong."

I smiled. " It's alright."

He grinned. I felt him grab my hand and he started pulling us away from everyone.

" Where are we going?"

" The beach," he answered.

" Why?"

" Just cause."

Once we got there we sat down and he put his arm around me.

" Remember when you kissed me on Mt. St. Helens?"

I blushed. I remembered how I thought I was never going to see him again. He wanted me to leave so I wouldn't get hurt. My thoughts also flashed back when I thought he was dead. It felt horrible, knowing he wasn't coming back.

" What are you thinking?" he asked.

" Nothing."

" You look beautiful," he said. I smiled and couldn't help but blush.

" Thanks." I looked at what he was wearing for the first time. He was wearing black dress pants and a green dress shirt. It wasn't tucked in. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

" What?" he asked.

I shook my head. " Nothing."

He smiled and I turned to face the sea. It looked beautiful and calmed. Just like Percy.

Last thing I remembered was Percy kissing the top of my head and me thinking, _Oh how I love my SeaweedBrain._

**Hoped you enjoyed! Anyways I think this chapter wasn't that great. But I really liked the Percabeth parts. Anyways there is an important poll in my profile about this story. Check it out. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing! Hopefully I'm not boring you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

" Percy stop!" I yelled between laughs. He looked down at me and chuckled. I tried to glare at him, but I was too busy laughing.

" No. I think I could keep going for a few more minutes."

" This- ahaha- is-haha- not funny!"

He big hands tickled my stomach and ribs, and it was starting to hurt. I bit my lip, not wanting to laugh again.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. " Will you get off me?" I asked.

He stood up and sat next to me. I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around me.

" I cannot believe I actually beat you at something."

I glared at him and scoffed. " You wish." He grabbed my hand and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him dig his head on my neck and I smiled. I loved having him close to me.

" Wise Girl, we're not so young anymore."

I laughed. " Well, no duh. We almost turning 19."

" I know. It really sucks."

I smirked. " Are you afraid to grow up, Seaweed Brain?"

" No way."

I laughed. " Sure…"

" You're always making things hard for me."

I sighed. " I told you this before. I will never make things easy for you."

" Why?" he whined.

" It's my job."

He grabbed my waist and turned me around so I could face him. " You're amazing, Annabeth."

I smiled. " I could say the same."

He grinned at me and leaned in. He placed his lips to mine and I smiled. He rubbed my back and I started feeling drowsy.

* * *

I was currently sitting on my bunk, looking at all the inventions of Daelous. After I started getting drowsy at the beach, Percy took my to my cabin. Most of my siblings we're already asleep. We were actually out after 11. Fortunately, we didn't get caught by any harpies.

The light of my laptop made my eyes hurt, I started yawning. I hated staying out late sometimes. I never got to work on the plans that I wanted to accomplish as an architecture. I closed the laptop and fell back on my bed. I looked at the ceiling and soon enough I was sent into a deep slumber.

_I was walking through the woods of camp. Everything seemed darker than usual. Almost scary. I couldn't hear anything, just my footsteps and the wind. I looked over my shoulder and saw that I was pretty far from the cabins. All I could see was the dim lights coming from them. I turned away and walked forward._

" _Hi," said a little voice. I scrunched my eye brows and looked around. I didn't see anyone. Just then, I felt a tug on my leg._

_I looked down and saw a little girl staring at me. She had black hair, and it was as curly as mine. Her eyes were big and grey. I started wondering if she was a camper here._

_She flashed me a smile. " Do you know who I am?" she asked._

_I bit my lip and shook my head. " No."_

_She smiled again. " My name is Astrea Hallie. It means innocence and watching the sea in Greek._

_I stared at her. " Do you have a last name."_

_She grabbed my hand. " Jackson. My last name is Jackson."_

I bolted out of bed and took a deep breath. Who was that little girl? Why did she ask if I knew her?

" Annabeth? Is something wrong?" my sister asked.

I smiled and shook my head. " Noting. It's time for lunch."

She nodded at me and I left to change. Once I was finished, I walked out of my cabin with my siblings. The whole time, my brain kept wandering back to the dream.

I grabbed my food and I saw Percy wave at me to come to his table. I shook my head. I sat down in the Athena table and I heard footsteps behind me. I rolled my eyes.

" Annabeth, I need to ask you something?"

" What?"

He shifted form foot to foot nervously. " Privately?"

I rolled my eyes and followed hi to his table. " What is it?"

" Do you want to.. Go to the fireworks with me tonight?"

I smirked. " Is Perseus asking me out on a date?"

He blushed. " Um.."

I chuckled. " Sure. I'll go."

He grinned at me. " I'll pick you up at your cabin."

" Alright."

* * *

I practiced for hours in the arena. Chiron said that our capture the flag games will get more complicated and so we needed to practice.

" Annabeth!"

I turned around and smiled. " Hi Thals! Huntresses coming to visit?"

She grinned and nodded. " Yep. We're staying just for a few days."

I smiled. " I'm glad you're here to visit."

"Me too. Life as a huntresses can be a pain sometimes, you know."

I rolled my eyes. " No I don't know." She smirked and rolled her eyes.

I turned form her and saw many of the campers heading towards the beach, dressed nicely. I sighed. This is what I get for waking up late and practicing for almost the whole day.

" I'll see ya later Thals." She nodded and I took off to my cabin.

I walked over to were I had all my clothes and frowned. I looked through my stuff and found nothing. I frowned again and sighed. I was going to leave wearing just my camp t-shirt when I saw a pair of nice jeans on the back. They were white so they matched nicely to a grey tank top I had somewhere.

I put my outfit on with a pair of grey flats and I put my hair on a pony tail. I ran out the door and headed towards the beach.

My eyes scanned the area, but I couldn't find him. Many campers were sitting on blankets with their siblings, friends, and girlfriend/boyfriend. I looked everywhere but didn't see him.

I felt someone grab my hand and turned me around.

" Percy?" He started running, dragging me along. I raised my eye brows, confused.

" Where are we going?"

He smiled. " You'll see."

We arrived towards a little cliff above the left side of the beach. You could see almost everything hre.

" Wow, I've never been here."

He grinned. " Do you like it?"

I nodded. " It's beautiful."

He grabbed my hand and we sat down in a blanket that he had brought. I laid my head on his chest and waited for the lights to come on.

Percy played with my hair and I smiled. I heard a loud boom!, and I turned to look upward. The sky was completely lit up by beautiful colors and shapes.

Many people started cheering and clapping and I grinned.

" Beautiful huh?"

" Not as much as you though," he said.

I rolled my eyes. " When did the savior of Olympus turn so cliché?"

He chuckled. " Oh shut up. The was just my poor attempt at being romantic."

I laughed and shook my head. " You should stick to being a Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. " I love you."

" Me too." I looked at the sky again and prayed to Aphrodite: _Please let things stay like this. I want everything to be easy between us. _I wish I had know how wrong I was.

**:O What did she mean by that? And who's the little girl named Astrea Hallie? Review!**


End file.
